


Monfer No More

by GleefulSunflower



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Actors, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Deathfic, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Roleplay, mentions of Crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleefulSunflower/pseuds/GleefulSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee<br/>Summary: Chris finds out about Cory’s death via the TV and searches news websites in hope that everyone is lying.<br/>Warnings: Actor death of Cory Monteith<br/>This was written as a self para for my Glee cast roleplay about a week after Cory passed away. As roleplay was set in real time, I had Chris react to his death, this is what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monfer No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glee/gifts).



Chris was just watching some TV on Saturday night, just relaxing and going over some things that he’d written in a notebook which could be included in a next book he may write in the future, just some drabbles he’s thought about over last few years. Just then after a show had finished, a news item popped up. Usually Chris would take no notice after the first few minutes, but something grabbed his attention while reading. The mention of Cory’s name.

He stopped what he was doing there and then, he knew Cory had nothing going on this weekend other than going to see friends up in Canada, so stories would be running unless it was some idle gossip that would only run in magazines and blogs, not appear as a newsflash on one of the main news stations. Chris turned up the volume and just stared at the screen. It must be a joke, a sick twisted joke that the media was playing. It was probably a hoax, you hear of all these celebs that have been reported dead but still living all the time. However he has a sick feeling in his gut that this wasn’t all a joke, but a living nightmare.

Chris needed to be sure and so ran to the little office he had where his phone with Cory’s number on. He pressed call and waited and waited but there was no answer and just went to voicemail. Chris then thought of the next person who would know, Lea. Minutes later he was staring at his phone he just threw in frustration at the couch he has previously been sitting on. Nobody who would know 100% about what was going on was answering.

He sat back down and put his head in his hands. This couldn’t be true, people who he was close to don’t just drop dead in some random hotel room in Vancouver. There was only one more thing that could bring some hope to Chris, checking all the main news websites that he knew were legit and wouldn’t lie unless they wanted to be sued for a lot of money.

BBC, Fox, NBC, CNN, Digital Spy, ITV…all had the same thing. That he was dead. A tear fell from his eye however he didn’t wipe it away and within minutes lots of tears were falling. He didn’t know what to do; Cory was like a brother to him. Not a friendship brother, but an older brother who looked out for him. Right now Chris didn’t want to know the reason why he died. He loved Cory too much to care.

Feeling sick he went to the toilet to throw up emptying his stomach of whatever was left of his dinner, not that he had much anyway. Chris again just let the tears roll down as he was sitting up against the wall, Brian coming in sensing that something was wrong. Even his cat with a damn bow tie on him can’t cheer him up. He needed Darren but he was doing promotional work for Girl Most Likely.

Chris flushed the toilet and wiped his eyes with some toilet roll, not that it would help much, he then walked over to where his phone was on the couch and sent a quick text to Darren. “When you get this, know that I love you. I need you badly.” He then went and dialled a very familiar number he’d known all of his life. A woman picked up the phone. “Mom, I need to talk to someone…I just don’t know what to do. Can you come over?” Within half an hour Karen Colfer had packed a bag for a few days and drove from Clovis to LA to comfort her son.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, this is a one shot but am willing to write more either as Chris or Kurt or other canon Glee characters.


End file.
